User blog:Quan of Leonster/FE4 Script Pages
So, as of 7/11/14, I've started making the /Script pages for Genealogy of the Holy War! Yay me. This'll be a long project, but I'm super stoked. I love this game, and transcripting the scripts is actually reminding me of a lot of things I forgot of the story, or clueing me in to things I missed. Prologue: Birth of the Holy Knight (*DONE*) This only took me a couple hours, and was quite fun to do. I'm gonna miss its simplicity. Chapter 1: Girl of the Spirit Forest (*DONE*) : I'm only now realizing that this will be a long, long project. This one page literally took an entire day. Didn't help that I lost ALL OF MY F#&KING PROGRESS when I was already at the Spirit Forest and had to restart, but, well, what're you gonna do. I also had some trouble with Lopto vs. Loptyr, which (with some hunting throughout the wiki) I determined to be "Loptyr" for the book and dragon ONLY, and "Lopto" for -Sect, -Empire, etc. I also learned something new: you want to kill Sandima before ''recruiting Deirdre (so you can't use Sigurd) because then her conversation with Sigurd will be ''way ''awesomer and more fleshed-out. And also Deirdre's quote on her page comes from this conversation, so that settles it. : '''Counterpoint:' HOW does Deirdre know all of this about the Lopto Sect and how she has Loptyr heritage and whatnot, and Sigurd can't figure out, in ANY adaptation, that that's why the Sect is looking for her, why she was kidnapped, and who she is? "Oh, my wife disappeared, she had some kind of weird heritage, Cigyun's daughter magically reappeared and now Arvis has a bodacious new wife. Hm, probably swamp gas." Never mind, stick to the regular recruitment conversation. : Also, lesson learned: it may be tempting to do the work in the much-more-user-friendly Word, but copypasting it into the wiki editor apparently has disturbing results that require more editing. I won't do that any more. : Oh, and thanks to the Quan and Ayra conversation for the shout-out. I appreciate it, and so does my friend Princess_Ayra_of_Isaach. Chapter 2: Disturbance in Agustria : So, while the transcription was pretty lackluster (if boring), I was practically tearing my hair out at the stupidity of not only some of the writing, but some of the translations. I don't want to get into it, I'm just saying that there's some quality riffing material available. I'll probably do some of that, too. : So, practically every new character in this chapter has a different name than the old translations used. That allowed for tons of translation mayhem, and I'm not even sure if I might've accidentally typed in the wrong name at some point. I looked over it several times to make sure, but I'm only human. (Or so I'd like you to think.) : Thank you again, Mr. Filat Q. Exposition, for the shout-out. However, I am not part of a conspiracy against the throne, even though I may be hiding a young man named Shanan. Or maybe I'm not. Chapter 3: Lionheart Eldigan Chapter 4: Dance in the Skies Chapter 5: Doors of Destiny Chapter 6: Light Inheritors Chapter 7: Passing the Desert Chapter 8: Dragon Knights of Thracia Chapter 9: For Whose Sake Chapter 10: Doors of Destiny Final Chapter: The Last Holy War Category:Blog posts